Who knew
by wow.fanfic
Summary: Olivia and Astrid discover something they have in common


fringe

The moment they had both stepped over the threshold of the blonde's apartment, Astrid turned unexpectedly on the other woman, startling her when she pushed her up against the door that wasn't even entirely shut yet. Olivia gasped, shocked by the younger woman's actions as she heard the latch click behind her and felt Astrid's smaller compact frame pressed flush to her.

Astrid leaned in and up on to the tips of her toes to nuzzle the taller fair skinned beauty's ear as she gently cupped the other side of her face in her hand. "God you're skin is so soft, you're so beautiful…" said the petite woman. Her tone was so low and seductive; Olivia was not certain she would have recognized it as Astrid speaking, except she was looking right at her when the less experienced agent spoke. Astrid was so close to her now that when she inhaled she couldn't help but take her scent in. She smelled of vanilla and the top shelf whiskey they had had shots of at the bar after dinner when Peter decided it was time to take Walter home. The younger man decided drinks would not mix well with the three tabs of acid (his own personal recipe of course) that he had dropped earlier.

"What are you doing Astrid?" She heard her own tone of voice had risen to a high startled squeak as Olivia tried to maintain control of her breathing. Her body seemed to be responding of its own accord to Astrid's sudden nearness her hips pressing into the smaller agent. She couldn't help but turn her head down slightly, so the darker young woman she had only dared to dream of as a more than a co-worker and friend until this very moment had better access to her neck that she was currently kissing, licking and nibbling.

"Not positive, but pretty sure I'm trying to seduce you…" Astrid explained a little slur to her words grinning triumphantly against her superior's skin as she felt the other woman relax into her arms that were now stretching to wrap around her neck. "Do you want me to stop?"

When she began planting soft open mouthed kisses up the front of her throat, Olivia's brain seemed to short circuit, unable to focus on her surroundings- or even to pretend to process how excited the younger woman's touch was making her. With her mind spinning at the ache she felt in her lower belly and the moisture collecting between her legs she just managed to whimper, "Please no." Olivia fully surrendered to her body's will at the feel of one of Astrid's strong hands gripping the back of her neck gently, making the blonde tingle in all the right places. She sighed as she felt Astrid's fingers twine in her hair possessively before carefully pulling her face down so they could feel each other's breathe on one another's lips.

Astrid couldn't believe she was doing this as she forced herself to meet Olivia's smoldering gaze. She had fantasized about this moment for so long…really since the first time she was given the opportunity to talk with the other agent. Olivia Dunham was not what she would normally call her type. Her tall slender body, though in perfect shape, was not what she was usually attracted to. She was the perfect image of everybody's all American girl next door…a trait that served her well in the bureau, but most definitely not Astrid Farnsworth's usual love interest beyond the fact that she was female. Astrid had spent many a night wondering what it was in the unassuming almost average middle of the road blonde that made her shiver slightly whenever she was in close proximity. Her bravery, her intelligence, that biting wit that made Astrid laugh until she was holding her stomach… "Thank god," Astrid whispered huskily relieved at not being rejected as she leaned up to take the slightly older woman's lips in an almost domineering and hungry kiss.

Olivia met her kiss with equal vigor knowing this had been a long time coming for her. What confused and startled her was Astrid making the first move. She had been the one to initiate things in most of her past relationships, even with men. Although this felt remarkably right, she was still not entirely sure she was comfortable with the liberties the smaller woman seemed to be unable to stop herself from taking. She felt Astrid's right hand sliding down her back to grip her bottom, pulling her in tighter to her own body, as she bent a knee pushing her hip against the crotch of Olivia's jeans. When she felt the other woman's lips part and her tongue brush her bottom lip something in the blonde brought her hurtling back to herself and she spun them around so she was now urgently pushing the smaller woman against the door. Her own lips opened and she thrust her tongue into Agent Farnsworth's mouth exploring every bit of the warm wet cavity, tasting the whiskey and something intensely sweet that could only be Astrid. "Mmmm…" Astrid groaned as she felt the other woman take control.

When they finally broke the kiss for some much needed oxygen Olivia gazed down at her, near to panting now. "God-I want you." She said her voice thick with desire.

Astrid's eyes seemed to roll back in her head a little right before they shut, as she leaned forward and down to press her cheek to Olivia's chest hearing the erratic excited beat of the other woman's heart. "I thought, I was so afraid-"

"What?" Olivia leaned down to kiss the soft curls on the darker woman's head tenderly. She had wanted to run her fingers through those curls for so long. As she did just that with one hand her other was running lightly, soothingly down Astrid's spine. All this time she had no idea that Astrid returned her feelings. "What did you think?"

"I didn't know why…I just couldn't stop this-"Astrid lifted her face to meet the other agent's eyes. "This feeling I had."

"I know I felt it too." Olivia moaned feeling an all encompassing fire growing in her entire body, angling the woman around again to steer her with down the hall toward her bedroom. "Come on,"

Astrid walked confidently backwards in her unfamiliar surroundings amazed at how safe she felt with Olivia guiding her. She gazed up into her eyes with unequivocal faith. She explicitly trusted that the other woman had her…would not let her stumble. When she felt the back of her knees make contact with what was obviously the blonde's bed in the room only dimly lit by the streetlights outside the window she glanced up at her shyly through thick lashes with a searching look on her face. "Olivia?" she asked hesitantly distancing herself a bit by leaning back trying to allow her fuzzy head to regain some equilibrium.

Olivia caressed the back of Astrid's neck, cradling her cheek in the other hand as she gently tilted her head back and to the side a little so the moonlight illuminated her soft kindhearted expression so she could see the younger woman's eyes more clearly. She suddenly stilled her movements, as she took in the uncertain look in Astrid's eyes right before they shut and a troubled crease grew between her brows. "It's alright Astrid," She said simply kissing one of her eyelids then the other, before moving up to press her cheek tenderly to her long desired lover's temple barely able to believe she was finally able to hold her close like this. "I would never do anything to-"

"Harm me." Astrid finished for the blonde, opening her desire darkened eyes to meet the other woman's piercing green ones and seemed to make a decision. Crossing her arms around her own torso and grabbing the hem of her sweater to pull it up and over head she tossed it to the floor. Then she leaned backwards immediately reassured by Olivia's secure embrace lowering her gently to the bed as she laid down on the mattress and pulled the taller woman down on top of her. "I'm not worried about that. I know you would never intentionally do anything to hurt me."

Olivia leaned up on an elbow taking some of her weight off the other woman. Looking lovingly back into Astrid's eyes she used her free hand to stroke the younger woman's cheek. "Then what is it?"

"I'm scared-I think I might be…" Astrid barely managed to utter in a choked voice before stopping and forcing herself to calm down and gather her thoughts. There was so much she wanted to say right now and was terrified that no matter how she put it, it would come out sounding needy and overdramatic, "I like you." She admitted in a small voice "A lot…maybe too much."

Olivia inhaled sharply and froze in shock. She didn't notice the clouding over of the other woman's features until she felt her own chest tightening with concern when she saw the moisture gathering in those seemingly bottomless engaging brown eyes she had been worshipping from afar for far too long. Even as she rushed to form a coherent thought she trembled at the woman's heartfelt declaration, feeling as if her entire world just opened up a bit more, as if Astrid's words made it so there was more air in the room. Then she saw the terror in Astrid's nervous features growing exponentially right before she squeezed her eyes shut causing tears to stream down her cheeks.

"Oh no…" She shook her head slowly, as if to deny any of Astrid's concerns realizing what the other woman must think after she had taken so long to answer. Worriedly Olivia ran her fingertip along the line of her jaw, loving how smooth and heated her skin was, with a completely open and ridiculously empathetic expression. The blondes pale skin heated up to a deep red as she blushed, she couldn't even believe what she was about to reveal. "Astrid, please," she began "look at me."

Astrid had never been one to be bothered by another's opinion of her. She was female, African American, gay, and working a job that was still for the most part dominated by men. That was to say nothing of the fact that she was "_tiny_", the nickname her fellow students at Quantico had given her at the academy. She knew it was meant to undermine her confidence, but even then Astrid had an almost unbelievably optimistic outlook on things, and just thought being small another thing to overcome. She was used to quick judgments from others and never had a problem demonstrating her capability to others, but now she felt a little lost, she had never wanted to prove herself to another human being like she wanted to with Olivia. She had forced herself never to care about another's opinion and now that she did, it felt alien and slightly off. Opening her eyes she met the other woman's hesitantly.

"I like you too, way too much." Olivia offered with a brilliant smile. "I have for a long time."

Astrid matched her smile shyly, "Yeah?"

"Oh Yeah." Olivia leaned down to kiss the full ruby lips she had dreamed about.

"Mmmmm…." Astrid moaned at the contact.

Olivia's lips slid down over her chin never breaking contact as she moved down her neck to find the rapidly increasing pulse at the base of her throat. She opened her mouth pressing her lips against the spot and sucking hard. "Ohhh." Astrid cried feeling as if she had actually found nirvana.

Olivia smiled against her skin, "Does that feel good?"

"So good…" Astrid twined the fingers of one hand in her hair and wrapped her other arm around Olivia's waist pulling her closer. She sighed at the loss when the other agent's lips left her neck but then arched her back and groaned loudly as she began to suckle her nipple through her bra. "Jesus Olivia,"

Olivia reached around the smaller woman's back until her fingers found the clasp of her bra. "Can I take this off?" She asked in a throaty voice.

Astrid's hands found the buttons on Olivia's blouse "Only if I can remove this."

Olivia lifted her torso so Astrid could reach all the buttons and the shrugged her shoulders out of the shirt as Astrid simultaneously lifted herself off the bed so her bra could be pulled off. When they laid back down the darker woman leaned up a little to press her lips to the supple skin she found between the blonde's breasts. "There are far too many layers of material between us." She murmured.

Olivia crawled off the bed to stand up and looked back down at her new lover. She watched the other woman for a moment and seeing how vulnerable she looked laying there looking up at her made a quick decision.

Astrid was relieved that Olivia slowly began taking off the rest of her own clothes first, she was not shy about her own body but felt a little overwhelmed with how much she had already exposed herself to the other woman. When Olivia removed her panties and stood there naked before her Astrid could only stare as her breath hitched at the beautiful way her pale skin flushed in the moonlight.

Olivia saw the want in Astrid's eyes and had to force herself to not pounce on her right there. Their eyes were locked as she took a deep breath and knelt on the floor between the younger woman's knee's that were bent and hanging off the side of the bed. She took one of the other woman's hands and pressed her lips to the palm her eyes never losing contact with the other woman's as she heard both of their breathing growing harsher in the otherwise silent room. She took her other hand and pulled her up to a sitting position actually having to tip her head up a little to meet the smaller woman's eyes. "Astrid,"

Astrid shivered at the low throaty tone Olivia used to say her name. She reached out to take the blonde's face in her hands and leaned in to lightly press her lips to Olivia's. She pulled back a little and then with a little sigh moved in again to kiss her more firmly.

Olivia groaned as she fought her own instincts, forcing herself to let Astrid take the lead.

Astrid whispered against her lips, "I want you so much,"

Olivia shook at those words; there was only so much self control a person could demonstrate in a situation like this. Groaning she cupped the back of Astrid's neck and pulled her in tighter sliding her tongue against her lower lip in askance. When she felt the brunette's fuller lips part easily for her she gently pushed her tongue in to explore every bit of the warm wet cavity.

Feeling Olivia's tongue move against her own made her whimper into Olivia's mouth, her hands moving now, one fisting in the long silky blonde hair the other moving from where it currently rested on her shoulder down the front of her chest, cupping a full pale breast and thrilling at the way the already stiffening nipple grew harder in her grasp.

"Oh god," Olivia released Astrid's mouth with a loud moan.

Astrid felt her long fingers slide over the small soft paunch of her belly until her fingers curled around the waist band of the skirt that had been driving her nuts all night. It wasn't too short but certainly gave her a peek at those soft brown legs that she wanted nothing more than to dive between. "May I?" she asked her voice tremulous.

"I'd be really disappointed if you didn't." Astrid's lips turned up slightly the look of yearning in Olivia's eyes boosting up her confidence once more.

Olivia smiled at that pushing her back down on the mattress and hooked her fingers under both her skirt and her underwear. Astrid yelped slightly at how fast the other woman pulled her clothes off her and tossed them carelessly to the floor. Then Olivia was over her, straddling her smaller body on her hands and knees, not technically touching any part of her. "Move up further on the bed."

Astrid trembled at the commanding but gentle words and quickly did as she was told laying her head on the pillows at the head of the bed…Olivia's bed.

Olivia followed looking deeply into the other woman's eyes as she lay down fully on top of her. They both made soft satisfied sounds as their breast's pressed firmly against one another and the blonde straddled one of Astrid's thighs. One of Olivia's hands softly caressed the other woman's hips as she used the other to cup her cheek tenderly. "Tell me what you want baby…anything-"

Astrid's hips jerked a little at the sincerity in the older agent's eyes and words. "Oh Olivia,"

Olivia moved her lips down close to her ear. "Just tell me, I promise it will be alright."

Astrid was shaking hard now, "I want you-your fingers inside me."

Olivia noted with some satisfaction that the other woman's voice was strangled and tense. She slipped her hand down the chocolate body she had been waiting for so long to touch like this. When she reached the top of one of her thighs she leaned up to look directly into the younger agent's eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Please Olivia." The begging tone in Astrid's voice decided for her as her hand slid between the supple thighs, gently pushing them open and settling between them.

Astrid hummed her approval at the soft massage of her inner thigh and began to relax before her entire body twitched when she felt a single digit slip through her folds.

"Jesus Astrid-you're so wet." Olivia groaned.

Astrid took a couple of quick gulps of air before confessing in a small voice, "Whenever you're in the same room as me I get this way."

That was too much for Olivia as she quickly leaned in to hungrily take her mouth in a passionate kiss at the same time easily slipping two fingers easily into the woman she had lusted after for so long.

Astrid gasped as she felt herself finally being filled by the object of her desire. Their eyes locked as Olivia paused making sure Astrid was alright. When Astrid looked up at her with such need and gave a small nod of encouragement the taller woman began to slowly stroke in and out of her soft warm heat. "Uhmmm…" Astrid moaned beginning to move her hips down to meet the blonde's thrusts. "God that feels good."

"Yeah it does." Olivia smiled sweetly down at her as she felt her lover's inner walls squeezing her fingers tightly as if she wanted to pull them into herself deeper.

Olivia moved to Astrid's ear again suckling her earlobe before whispering, "I want to make you come,"

Astrid's entire body tensed at her proclamation. "Yes."

"How baby, tell me what makes you lose control."

"You." Was Astrid's simple answer.

Olivia's hand began to speed up of its own accord. She felt as if her very skin was on fire when Astrid began to buck and writhe beneath her. "God I love you."

Astrid felt herself fall over the edge at Olivia's words. Her entire body shook and convulsed as she lost herself in the warm relaxed sensations that took over her body. When she finally came back to herself she looked up at Olivia with disbelieving eyes.

Olivia's cheeks were now colored bright red as she realized her slip in the heat of the moment. When she saw the other woman's searching look she quickly averted her eyes. "I- I'm sorry- I didn't mean to-"

Astrid reached up with both hands turning the blonde's face until their eyes met. They were both quiet for a moment before Astrid spoke finally catching her breath. "You didn't mean it?"

Olivia's eyes widened at the disappointed expression filling the younger woman's eyes. "No-I- I didn't mean to pressure you, your –I'm-"

Astrid smiled up at the other woman's struggle in expressing herself, "I love you too."


End file.
